


No One Would Ever Notice

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Child Abuse, Depressed Butters, Eric is kindarefrenced very breifly, Hapoy Ending, ITS ALSO WHY I HAVE NO FRIENDS, Im tired, Implied/Referenced Rape, Kenny is a Dick, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Overdose, Rape, Sad, Sexual Abuse, Suicide, also, also Eric and butters thing is kinda refrenced but in a bad way, and other stuff, but he's a drunk dick, i think, idk - Freeform, might add more tags..., suicidal butters, this is why we cant have nice things, untill I fucked it up-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For some reason it still hurt Butters to see him upset. Maybe that's why he never told anyone what happened… or maybe it was that no one would care or listen.This is sad, and kinda has a happy ending... but not really....





	No One Would Ever Notice

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> THIS WILL INCLUDE
> 
> IMPILED/REFRENCED RAPE (but won't go too far into it-)
> 
> ABUSE
> 
> SUICIDE 
> 
> OTHER EDGY STUFF
> 
> YOUVE BEEN WARNED
> 
> ALSO, because I was rereading this and it has some typos (cuz I don't have a beta and I was tired while writing this) I've tried fixing the ones I caught, but if there's more, tell me.

* * *

He looked out the window, smiling. He wasn't sure why he was smiling exactly… maybe it was because he would finally be able to go through with his plan. Kenny was busy tonight, so he couldn't come and stop him at the last minute. His gut sank to the floor when he saw the headlights start to approach his house. It didn't take long for the car to stop. Butters took a shaky breath as he heard his front door slam close.

.

.

.

His father was back.

He frowned, he'd been so sure he had at least another hour. He'd have to speed this up. He took a look at what was in his hands as he shook harder than he had been before. He needed to do this, and he needed to do this now.

.

.

.

He quickly opened the bottle.

.

.

.

Thud

Thud

He could already hear his father’s footsteps, it sounded as if he was coming up the stairs.

.

.

.

He dumped the bottle into his hand, staring at them for a second. They were a sunny golden color, just like _his_ hair.

.

.

.

The footsteps of course got closer, it sounded as if he was almost done with the stairs. So much closer to the blond's room by now then he had been moment ago.

 

He must be mad.

 

.

.

.

He leaned his head back, putting the handful of pills into his mouth, grabbing for the glass of water he had on his nightstand. It almost hurt, all those pills going down his small throat, but he knew it would all be worth it.

.

.

.

Everything he'd gone through soon wouldn't matter ..

.

.

.

Finally, it sounded as if he was just outside his door. He quickly put the bottle under his pillow, knowing the orange container would draw attention to what he was doing.

“Butters,” he could hear his father sturnley say.

“Y-Yes?” He asked, heading towards the door.

His stomach already hurt, it felt as if he was going to vomit. He gagged slightly, leaning against the door. He didn't expect it to kick in this early.

“Come out here!” The other ordered, sounding as if he was not in the mood for Butters’ shit.

He opened the door, sweat increasing.

What could it be this time?

“Son..” he started, anger already present in his voice , “I heard a rumor today,” he started, pausing and waiting for the other to respond.

“O-Oh gee da-”

The man slapped the other across the face, sending him back, “No stuttering!” The boy quickly nodded, trying his best to hold back his tears, knowing if his father saw he'd only slap or punch him. “Now, guess what that rumor I heard was about,” he smiled, but of course this wasn't a happy smile, no this was a sadistic smile that could easily be found on a serial killer or your local school shooter.

“What was it about sir?” Butters made sure not to stutter this time and looked his father in the eye, knowing he'd punch him if he didn't.

“You going out with that McCormick boy,” he glared , “Is it true?”

Butters could feel his heart stop. He'd always had a small crush on Kenny, from his freckles to the gap between his two front teeth he'd never understood what there wasn't to love about him… but he knew he was straight, or at least he'd always guessed, so he kept his feeling secret.

Or at least he had…

He had until that night…

…

_“Hehe, Butters!” A drunk Kenny grabbed onto him, he wasn't sure why but they were the only ones in the room.. maybe it was because it was the guest room? Who knows._

_“K-Ken,” the other stuttered out, looking away as a blush spread across his face. It'd been so long since they were in a small space together, let alone, alone in one._

_Kenny pushed him against a wall, smirk on his face, he began biting at the other’s neck, making him squirm slightly. He wasn't sure why but…_

_It felt…_

_It felt…_

_Wrong_

_He could feel Kenny out his hands under his shirt, making him let out squeaks when he ran over a spot that was bruised._

_“Ken please-”_

_“Butters,” the other kissed him to hush him right after saying his name, “I knoowww you want this,” for some reason he stretched out know… maybe it was due to him being drunk? Who knows._

_“B-But-”_

_Kenny ignored him, putting a hand in his pants._

 

_"Please stop-" his voice hitched at the end as Kenny's had went into his underwear._

_"Please," he almost seemed to cry out._

 

_But he didn't._

.

.

.

The next day Kenny didn't remember it. Maybe that was for the better, afterall, did he really need _that_ haunting him?

Butters on the other hand did. He remembered every part of it. He cried himself to sleep for a whole week because he'd finally realized the one person he thought wasn't bad was. The one person he trusted and cared about had violated him, just like Eric or his father. He could feel goosebumps rising at the mere thought of Eric. Kenny had been much gentler. Maybe that's because he was drunk? Who knows? His father was by far the roughest though. He wouldn't do anything if his mother was around, but when she was gone.. 

Butters tried his best to stay away from Kenny since, one time even kicking him when he grabbed onto his arm.

For some reason it still hurt Butters to see him upset. Maybe that's why he never told anyone what happened… or maybe it was that no one would care or listen. 

...

  
“N-N-”

“I said no stuttering!” He slapped him again, waiting a second before back handing him, his ring scratching his cheek, “And don't lie to me!”

Butters nodded, “Sorry sir..” he whimpered.

“Now.. Mister let me tell you,” he took a step closer to the boy, pushing him against the door, “I will not have some goddamn faggot living in my house and eating my food. I want you out in the next hour.”

Butters nodded again, his father stepped away from him, glaring.

He curled into a ball, silently sobbing. He luckily got ahold of himself much sooner than he normally would.

he always found it ironic when his father should use that word, faggot, afterall, he was pretty sure raping his son and going out to those "massage parlors" made him one himself. Maybe he just felt guilt for what he'd done.

He plopped down on his bed, reaching for the orange bottle proscribed to his mother, not that she noticed it was missing. He poured the last ten or so pills out into his hand, grabbing the water next to him.

.

.

.

He downed them.

.

.

.

And then..

.

.

.

Then he went to sleep.

 

_When he woke up, he wasn't sure where exactly he was, but he was happy. Kenny held him in his arms, smiling, “Oh buttercup,” he cooed, kissing the other, making him blush. This time it was the Kenny he could remember from when they were younger, the one who didn't do those nasty things to him. When he looked around he could see nothing but a field of flowers, a lake somewhat nearby by with a tree next to it, animals drinking from the lake._

_“Oh Ken,” Butters smiled, “Isn't this so amazing!”_

_“Sure is,” he smiled._

_“Where is this?” The blond looked up towards the other._

“ _ **Home.”**_

…

Steven Storch found himself slapping  his son a few times in the face, fed up with him not getting up. He was already an hour late to school, and Steven wasn't in the mood for his bullshit, “I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL GROUND YOU TILL YOU’RE EIGHTEEN IF YOU DOING GET UP RIGHT THIS SECOND!”

.

.

.

Nothing.

It was finally then did he notice just how cold he was, and soon after realized he wasn't breathing. Now afraid that he would be charged for killing his son or child abuse or something else, he decided on he'd bury him in the backyard, after all, no one would ever notice.

 

 


End file.
